I Love Your Secretary
by yana kim
Summary: Saat Karin malah jatuh cinta pada Kakashi, sekretaris dari mantan kekasihnya, Sasuke.
**I Love Your Secretary**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T semi M

Warning: Semua OOC tanpa terkecuali. Itu aja.

Hatake Kakashi x Uzumaki Karin

Sum:

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"A-apa?! Tolong katakan kalau kau sedang bercanda Sasuke-kun." Tampak seorang gadis manis berambut merah maroon menjatuhkan diktat yang dibawanya ketika mendengar kalimat menyakitkan dari pria tampan berambut dark blue di depannya.

"Karin aku serius. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi membohongi perasaanku. Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padamu selain perasaan sayang terhadap adiknya," kata pria itu. Keduanya kini berada di dalam ruangan yang merupakan ruangan kerja pria itu. Si gadis bernama Karin itu berdiri dihadapan pria yang sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Alasan basi! Kau tidak perlu mengatakan alasan itu padaku Sasuke. Bilang saja kalau gosip tentang hubunganmu dengan model sialan itu benar!" Air mata tampak menggenang. Uchiha Sasuke melihatnya. Namun ia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya. Kalau ia tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka, Karin akan sakit hati. Ini hanya masalah waktu. Pada akhirnya perasaanya pada Karin tidak akan berubah. Ia menerima pernyataan cinta gadis yang saat ini tengah menjadi seorang coas di salah satu Rumah Sakit di Konoha itu semata hanya karena Naruto yang merupakan sahabatnya menitipkan gadis itu padanya. Naruto adalah kakak Karin yang sedang mengurus perusahaan di luar negeri bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Ia memang sedang dekat dengan seorang model papan atas bernama Sara. Namun itu bukan alasan utamanya untuk memutuskan Karin. Alasannya adalah karena ia menyayangi gadis itu dan tidak mau Karin tersakiti baik itu cepat atau lambat.

"Aku menyayangimu Karin. Sama seperti rasa sayang Naruto padamu. Karena itu kita harus berakhir. Karena kalau tidak kau akan sakit hati. Lebih sakit dari pada yang kau rasakan sekarang." Sasuke mengitari mejanya dan memeluk Karin.

"Tidak ada yang akan berubah. Kau bisa memintaku menjemputmu dan membantumu seperti biasanya." Isakan dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Kar—" / " Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi!" Karin melepaskan dengan paksa pelukan Sasuke dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia berlari menuju lift dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang pria yang juga terlihat sedang buru-buru.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Karin dan melanjutkan langkah cepatnya.

"Karin-san?" gumam pria itu. Ia merasakan ponsel disakunya bergetar. Bosnya memanggil. Ia tidak mengangkatnya namun mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruangan bosnya. Dua kali ketukan, ia langsung masuk dan melihat wajah frustasi bosnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama, tadi saya melihat Karin-san me—"

"Itu dia masalahnya. Kakashi. Seminggu ini tugasmu akan digantikan oleh Juugo." Hatake Kakashi terlihat terkejut sesaat.

"Maksudku. Kau ku berikan tugas lain. Aku dan Karin baru saja putus."

"Jadi kau ku tugaskan untuk mengawasi Karin. Pastikan dia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan dirinya. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Baik, Tuan. Saya rasa saya harus memulai tugas saya sekarang. Karena saya melihat Karin-san terlihat sangat terguncang tadi." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kau benar. Kau bisa pergi." Kakashi langsung membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Inilah yang Sasuke suka dari sekretaris pribadinya ini. Selain cerdas, ia juga cepat tanggap dan selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Hampir dua tahun bekerja dengannya, Sasuke tidak pernah kecewa dengan pekerjaan Kakashi. Ia sendiri heran kenapa pria secerdas Kakashi bertahan dengan pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris, ia sudah pernah mengusulkan Kakashi untuk jabatan manager di perusahaannya. Namun pria berusia sama dengannya itu menolaknya dengan alasan belum punya pengalaman. Ponsel disakunya tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Ya, Sara."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan menggunakan mobil yang merupakan hasil jerih payahnya sebagai sekretaris, Kakashi kini sedang mengikuti taksi yang sedang membawa Karin. Gadis yang dia tahu merupakan mahasiswa Kedokteran di Universitas Konoha itu turun di taman kota. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, Kakashi langsung tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang dalam keadaan terguncang. Tentu saja. Siapa gadis di dunia ini yang merasa senang bila diputuskan oleh kekasihnya. Kakashi sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Satu-satunya kekasih Sasuke yang terlihat berpendidikan mengingat kekasih bosnya yang ia ketahui kebanyakan adalah dari kalangan model ataupun artis. Uzumaki Karin. Kakashi melihat Karin yang kini duduk di bangku tangan sambil sesekali mengusap pipinya yang sudah di aliri air mata.

Kakashi mengawasi Karin dari jarak sepuluh meter. Lebih tepatnya di bangku taman lain yang sejajar dengan bangku tempat Karin kini duduk. Wajah terluka itu terekam oleh ingatan Kakashi dan ia merasa iba pada gadis itu. Ia sangat tahu bahwa diantara semua pacar bosnya, hanya Karinlah yang tulus mencintai Sasuke. Sedangkan wanita lainnya hanya mendekati Sasuke karena harta pria itu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke hanya menganggap Karin sebagai adik. Dan Karin adalah pihak yang harus menerima kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu. Kakashi tiba-tiba tersadar, kenapa tiba-tiba ia memikirkan perasaan gadis itu? Dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya untuk mengawasi Karin supaya gadis itu tidak melakukan hal yang bisa membahayakan diri gadis itu. Bunuh diri misalnya? Sudah banyak kasus serupa didengar oleh Kakashi dan Sasuke pasti tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Dia sendiri tidak ingin Karin melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Tapi siapa yang tahu isi hati seseorang. Mungkin saja gadis itu sudah merencanakan akan mengakhiri hidupnya mengingat ekspresi terluka gadis ini saat ini.

Karin berdiri meninggalkan taman dua jam kemudian. Hari sudah mulai gelap saat itu. Ia berjalan menuju jembatan layang berada tak jauh dari taman itu. Kakashi mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak dalam hatinya. Ia melihat Karin berdiri di pagar pembatas dan betapa terkejutnya pria berambut perak itu melihat Karin yang mulai memanjat pagar besi itu hingga tubuhnya condong ke bawah. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Kakashi langsung berlari dan menarik tubuh gadis hingga bersandar ke tubuhnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Kakashi tanpa sadar. Namun Karin tidak menjawab. Kakashi menengadahkan wajah pucat Karin yang berlumuran air mata. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membentak mantan pacar bosnya ini. Tubuh gadis itu pun seperti lemas dan pati akan meluruh jatuh kalau saja Kakashi tidak menahan tubuhnya. Kakashi mengambil sapu tangan dan mulai mengusap wajah basah Karin.

"Kau harus pulang." Kakashi membungkukkan badannya membuat Karin berada di gendongan punggung tegapnya. Keduanya hanya diam selama lima belas menit berjalan menuju mobil Kakashi dan dua puluh menit menuju apartemen gadis itu.

"Kau bisa berjalan, Karin-san?" tanya Kakashi setelah membuka pintu mobil. Karin hanya mengangguk. Keduanya menaiki lift hingga sampai di apartemen milik Karin. Karin hanya diam tanpa berniat membuka pintu ataupun masuk.

"Kakashi-san. Apa Sasuke yang menyuruhmu mengikutiku?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara lemah.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dari jalan itu. Dan aku melihatmu," bohong pria itu.

"Kau boleh pulang. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku."

"Kau... yakin?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya."

"Baiklah."

Kakashi meninggalkan apartemen Karin dengan perasaan yang tidak enak. Sesampainya ia di mobil pun, ia ragu untuk sekedar memutar kunci. Lima belas menit ia habiskan untuk merenung apakah ia harus pergi atau tinggal.

Perasaan khawatir semakin besar di dalam dirinya, ia merasa sesuatu telah terjadi pada Karin saat ini. Ia pun berlari kembali menuju lantai tiga tempat Karin tinggal. Perasaan pria itu semakin tidak karuan saat Karin tidak membuka pintu padahal Kakashi sudah menekan bel lebihdari dua puluh kali. Pria itu kemudian berpikir mengenai kemungkinan password untuk membuka pintu sialan ini.

Klik.

Pintu terbuka setelah Kakashi memasukkan tanggal lahir Sasuke sebagai password. Ia tidak pernah merasa selega ini. Ia pun langsung masuk san memanggil nama Karin namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Kakashi pun menyusuri setiap ruangan di apartemen itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Karin yang tanpa busana sedang berguyur terduduk di bawah shower kamar mandi yang ada di kamar gadis itu dengan pisau dapur ditangan. Kakashi langsung merampas pisau itu dan mengambil handuk yang ada didekatnya kemudian mengangkat Karin menuju ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

Wajah pucat dan basah karena air mata itu tampak seperti tak bernyawa. Memandang pada langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih dengan kosong. Kakashi mengambil handuk lain dari lemari yang ada di kamar mandi lalu mulai mengeringkan rambut Karin. Betapa ia sangat prihatin dengan kondisi gadis ini. Apa putus dengan Sasuke begitu membuatnya terluka hingga melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu?

"Karin-san," panggilnya. Namun gadis itu tak menjawab. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya berniat menghubungi Sasuke dan melaporkan perihal dua kejadian ini. Namun Karin menahan tangannya.

"Kau berbohong padaku, Kakashi-san," ujar gadis itu. Suaranya serak dan lemah. Kakashi menghela nafas cukup panjang.

"Oke. Aku minta maaf. Ini memang perintah Sasuke-sama."

"Jangan beritahu dia tentang ini, Kakashi-san. Aku mohon." Kakashi menatap wajah pucat itu dalam. Entah perintah dari mana, ia mendapati dirinya menganggukkan kepala peraknya. Dan sekali lagi entah perintah dari mana, pria Hatake itu mengangkat lengannya dan mengusap rambut lembab Karin.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, kini ia sadar bahwa Karin sudah tertidur. Kakashi hanya diam menatap wajah Karin yang terlelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Karin terbangun pagi ini. Kepala dan tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Ia menyadari bahwa kini ia tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun pada tubuhnya. Ia kemudian mengingat kejadian semalam. Dimana ia berniat mengakhiri hidupnya karena merasa sakit hati yang teramat dalam akibat berakhirnya hubungannya dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya. Air mata kembali menetes. Kalau saja sekretaris Sasuke itu tidak datang, mungkin pagi ini ia sudah masuk surat kabar karena ditemukan tewas di kamar mandi.

'Apa pria itu sudah pulang?' Karin bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia kemudian bangun dan mengenakan pakaian rumahnya. Untungnya hari ini ia tidak ada jadwal di rumah sakit. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya demam. Ia pun memutuskan turun untuk mengambil parasetamol di kotak P3K yang ada di dapurnya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Karin mendapati seseorang sedang menggunakan dapurnya. Pria berambut perak yang Karin ketahui adalah penyelamat hidupnya semalam, terlihat sedang memasak di pantry. Berarti pria itu tidak pulang semalam. Karin berdeham untuk memecah keheningan sekaligus menyadarkan Kakashi bahwa ia sudah bangun dan ada di sana. Kakashi langsung berbalik dan mematikan kompornya. Ia baru menyadari kalau gadis berambut merah itu telihat sangat cantik tidak mengenakan kaca mata. Kenapa semalam ia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Karin-san. Maaf, aku menggunakan dapurmu tanpa izin."

"Tidak apa. Ku kira kau sudah pulang semalam, Kakashi-san." Karin mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan yang sudah tersedia dua gelas teh. Kakashi yang ternyata memasak bubur menghidangkan masterpiecenya ke hadapan Karin.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kau akan demam. Suaramu serak. Makanlah." Karin tersenyum.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Kakashi-san. Apa ini bagian dari perintah Sasuke?" Kakashi terkejut sesaat.

"Aku hanya di perintahkan untuk mengawasimu. Bukan memasak untukmu, Karin-san." Karin tertawakecil.

"Jadi ini bukan bagian dari perintah?" tanya Karin menunjuk mangkuk di depannya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera makan, Karin-san." Karin pun mulai memakan bubur buatan Kakashi. Sementara pria itu hanya menyesap tehnya dalam diam.

"Aku selesai." Kakashi melihat mangkuk yang sudah hampir kosong itu.

"Kau pasti punya obat-obatan di sini kan? Ku rasa sebagai dokter, kau tahu obat apa yang harus kau minum saat ini, Karin-san."

"Aku masih calon dokter." Kakashi tersenyum tipis yang langsung terekam oleh memori otak Karin.

"Aku permisi dulu," Kakashi mengambil jasnya yang tergantung di kursi tempatnya duduk. Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku sangat berharap kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti kemarin." Kakashi menatap Karin dengan pandangan serius. Gadis itu mengangguk dan menunduk. Namun gadis itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan pelukan hangat dari pria di depannya.

"Kau bisa menghadapi ini. Menghadapi Uchiha Sasuke dan rasa sakit yang di tinggalkannya."

Pria itu pergi meninggalkan Karin yang terdiam bagaikan paku yang sudah tertancap pada kayu.

Sesampainya di mobil, Kakashi menerima telepon dari Sasuke.

"Ya, Sasuke-sama?"

'Bagaimana? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"'tanya Sasuke di seberang.

"Karin-san baik-baik saja, Sasuke-sama," ujar Kakashi bohong.

'Syukurlah. Terimakasih, Kakashi'

"Sama-sama, Tuan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Karin terlihat serius saat menulis resep obat untuk seorang anak kecil yang datang untuk memeriksa kesehatannya. Dokter umum yang menjadi pembimbing Karin berhalangan hadir sehingga ia menggantikan pekerjaannya. Ia tersenyum manis pada anak kecil itu kemudian pada orang tuanya yang pamit pulang.

Karin menatap jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Rekan-rekannya sudah mengiriminya pesan untuk makan siang bersama di kafe yang ada di dekat rumah sakit. Namun Karin menolaknya. Ia sedang tidak nafsu makan hari ini. Roti bakar yang menjadi sarapannya saja tidak dihabiskan oleh gadis berambut merah ini.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak ia putus dengan Sasuke dan juga berniat bunuh diri. Juga sejak pelukan menenangkan dari seorang Hatake Kakashi yang merupakan sekeretaris mantan pacarnya itu. Pelukan dan kata-kata penguat dari pria yang dulu memang sering ia temui ketika mengunjungi kantor Sasuke itu meninggalkan bekas yang tidak dapat Karin lupakan. Sama seperti aksi pria itu yang sudah dua kali menolongnya dari kebodohannya sendiri.

Atas suruhan Sasuke memang. Tapi tetap saja pria itu menyelematkannya. Kalau dia tidak ada, mungkin Uzumaki Karin hanya tinggal nama. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum mengingat pria itu. Ia memang belum bisa melupakan perihal hubungannya dan Sasuke yang sudah berakhir. Namun saat ia akan menangis, kata-kata Kakashi terngiang di telinganya hingga membuat air matanya batal untuk turun.

"Apa Kakashi-san sudah makan siang?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Karin merasakan ponsel di mejanya bergetar. Ada pesan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

'Kau bawa bekal?' Karin mengerutkan keningnya.

'Siapa ini?' balas Karin. Dua detik kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kali ini panggilan masuk dari nomor yang sama.

'Ini aku.'

"Kakashi-san?" Karin tersenyum saat mendengar suara itu.

'Ya, aku tanya apa kau bawa bekal?' tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" Karin terheran.

'Kenapa kau masih di dalam rumah sakit dan tidak makan siang?'

"Hah? Bagaimana bis—" / 'Cepat keluar. Aku di parkiran rumah sakit'

Perkataan Kakashi membuat Karin melotot tak percaya. Ia sendiri terkejut mendapati dirinya langsung bergegas mengambil tas dan berlari keluar. Ia melihat Kakashi sedang berdiri di samping mobil silvernya.

"Kakashi-san?" Kakashi menatap Karin kemudian mendekat.

"Ayo."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Karin setelah keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Karin-san."

"Berhentilah bersikap formal padaku."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Saat kau panggil aku begitu. Aku malah merasa masih berstatus pacar Sasuke." Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya yang menurut Karin lucu. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Panggil aku Karin saja."

"Baiklah, Karin."

"Apa Sasuke menyuruhmu mengawasiku lagi?"

"Sasuke-sama menyuruhku megawasimu seminggu ini. Ini sudah hari ke tiga."

"Kenapa dia repot-repot menyuruh mu mengawasiku?"

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan padanya."

"Aku tidak mau bicara dengannya."

Kakashi mengedikkan bahunya. Mereka sampai di salah satu restoran tradisional Jepang. Kakashi berbicara pada seorang pelayan cantik kemudian wanita itu mengantarkan mereka pada ruangan yang diatas mejanya sudah terhidang makanan.

"Kau sudah memesan sebelumnya?" tanya Karin saat mereka duduk.

"Begitulah."

"Bagaimana kalau tadi aku tidak mau kau ajak makan siang?"

"Aku akan memaksamu," jawab Kakashi sambil mulai mengambil sumpit.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku sebelum memesan? Mungkin saja aku tidak suka dengan makanannya."

"Dokter biasanya tidak suka pilih-pilih makanan." Karin tertawa renyah. Mereka mulai makan dengan tenang.

"Terimakasih," ucap Karin saat mereka sudah tiba kembali di rumah sakit.

"Sama-sama."

"Kau akan tetap di sini mengawasiku sampai pulang nanti?" tanya Karin.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu kau akan mengantarku pulang kan?" tanya Karin. Terdengar penuh harap.

"Aku hanya diperintahkan untuk mengawasimu. Bukan mengantarmu pulang." Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Kakashi.

"Aku masuk kalau begitu," ketus gadis itu.

Kakashi memandang punggung Karin dengan senyum terkembang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin sudah membereskan perlengkapannya dan berniat pulang ketika pintu ruangannya—sebenarnya ruangan pembimbingnya— di ketuk dari luar.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka dan Karin terkejut saat melihat Kakashi memasuki ruangannya.

"Kakashi-san?" Kakashi hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Karin.

"Tadi siang ada seorang gadis cantik yang memintaku mengantarnya pulang," ujar Kakashi kalem.

"Aku tidak meny— gadis cantik?" Wajah Karin memerah seketika.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya pria perak itu. Karin mengangguk malu-malu.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau tidak di perintahkan untuk mengantarku pulang?" tanya Karin dalam perjalanan.

"Ini bukan perintah. Ini inisiatif ku sendiri." Karin tidak bisa tidak tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Ada yang lucu?"

"Aku hanya senang."

"Sesuatu yang baik terjadi hari ini?"

"Ya."

Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepala dan fokus menyetir.

"Umm. Dari mana kau mendapatkan nomor ku?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba.

"Aku sekretaris Sasuke-sama. Dan aku punya akses untuk memegang ponselnya," jawab Kakashi.

"Kau memanfaatkan kedudukanmu?"

"Apa sekretaris bisa di sebut kedudukan?"

"Entahlah. Oh ya. Kemarin, umm saat aku umm saat kau menemukanku di kamar mandi. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Maksudku, apa Sasuke memberitahukan password apartemenku?" tanya Karin dengan malu.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku hanya untungnya bisa. Kalau tidak mungkin kau... ehem. Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku seharusnya berterimakasih padamu karena sudah mencegah niat bodohku. Terimakasih." Kakashi mengangguk.

"Kita sudah sampai." Keduanya turun dari mobil.

"Kau tidak mampir?"

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku harus ke kantor menemui Sasuke-sama."

Karin menyipitkan matanya. "Kau akan melapor padanya?"

"Begitulah. Sekaligus mengatakan padanya kalau sepertinya aku tidak perlu lagi mengawasimu. Karena kau sudah terlihat yah... terlihat seperti biasa. Sudah bisa melupakan masalah putusnya hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-sama." Kakashi dapat melihat ada yang berubah dari ekspresi Karin.

"Aku ikut kalau begitu!" Karin kembali menaiki mobil pria itu. Kakashi mengikutinya.

"Kau tidak harus ikut, Karin."

"Aku ingin bicara padanya."

Kakashi pun menjalankan mobilnya mennuju kantor Uchiha. Langit sudah mulai gelap saat mereka sampai. Keduanya berjalan menuju ruangan Sasuke. Setelah mengetuk tiga kali, Kakashi memasuki ruangan bosnya itu.

"Kakashi. Kau data— Karin?" Sasuke tampak terkejut melihat kehadiran Karin. Sasuke langsung berdiri.

"Kau menyuruh sekretarismu ini untuk mengawasiku? Kau sudah memprediksi kalau aku akan bunuh diri karena putus darimu?"

"Karin. Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin hal-hal buruk terjadi padamu," jawab Sasuke lengkap dengan ekspresi menyesal yang hanya beberapa orang pernah melihatnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu?" Karin masih memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan sengit. Sedangkan Kakashi memandang penuh rasa bersalah pada bosnya.

"Karin. Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?" seru Sasuke frustasi. Kakashi mengedipkan matanya tak percaya saat melihat Karin menyeringai.

"Kau akan ku maafkan. Tapi dengan syarat..."

"Syarat apa?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Aku mau sekretarismu ini terus mengawasiku. Dia harus tetap mengawasiku." Kakashi dan Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada sekretarismu ini. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"APA?" Kedua pria itu melotot tak percaya. Karin mendekati Kakashi dan mencium pipi kanan pria itu sekilas dan memberikan senyuman manis pada Sasuke yang sudah hampir menjatuhkan dagunya kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Atmosfer di ruangan itu menjadi aneh. Kedua pria itu saling menatap aneh. Sasuke dengan pandangan curiga dan Kakashi dengan pandangan salah tingkahnya.

"Kakashi. Ini.. Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saya juga tidak tahu, Sasuke-sama," jawab Kakashi.

"Ini baru tiga hari dan dia sudah jatuh cinta padamu? Apa yang sudah terjadi diantara kalian?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu, Sasuke-sama," jawab Kakashi lagi.

"Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu, Sasuke-sama," jawaban yang sama dari Kakashi.

"Sasuke-sama, saya minta maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud—"

"Haaaah..." Kakashi menatap tak percaya melihat ekspresi lega dari Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau sudah gagal menjalankan tugasmu, Kakashi," ujar Sasuke.

"Maafkan saya, Sasuke-sama," ujar Kakashi menyesal.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kau harus tetap mengawasinya."

"Sasuke-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakashi berjalan menuju tempat parkir dengan lemas. Lemas karena mendengar dua kabar mengejutkan dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam. Ia melihat Karin duduk membelakanginya di bangku taman tak jauh dari tempat mobilnya terparkir. Terlihat kedinginan karena tidak mengenakan baju hangat. Kakashi membuka jasnya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu gadis merah itu dari samping. Gadis itu tersentak dan langsung berdiri.

Kakashi menatap Karin sambil melipat tangan di dada. Karin yang di tatap intens seperti itu tidak tahan dan menatap ke arah lain. Kakashi menghela nafas panjang dan terlihat lelah.

"Aku masih bingung," ujar pria itu.

"B-bingung?"

Kakashi mengangguk. Lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ya, sepertinya ia memang benar-benar bingung.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bilang kau jatuh cinta padaku dan menciumku?"

Kini ganti Karin yang gugup dan terlihat bingung.

"A-aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku saja," jawab Karin.

"Memangnya hatimu bilang apa?" tanya Kakashi membuat Karin menahan tawa.

"Hatiku bilang, kalau dia tertarik padamu." Karin tertunduk malu-malu.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin dengan kata hatimu? Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?"

"Aku orang yang selalu percaya dengan kata hatiku."

"Bagaimana kalau kenyataannya aku sudah punya kekasih?" Wajah Karin berubah pucat.

"K-kau sudah punya kekasih?" Karin merasa dirinya bodoh. Mengapa ia tidak berpikir kalau pria baik hati seperti Kakashi sudah punya kekasih?

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Kakashi berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah punya kekasih?" seru Karin sambil mengikuti Kakashi.

"Kau benar-benar sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Karin lagi saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Pasang seatbelt mu."

"Jawab aku! Kau sud—"

"Sudah."

"Apa?"

"Dia ada di sampingku saat ini."

"Hm?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ehem ehem. Mic test! One two! Haloooooo...

Fict abal baru. KakaKarin. Romance yang bener-bener ga dapet. Alur yang ga tentu. Ide pasaran.

Yah.. Dan untuk para reader Sensei You Must Be My Mom harap sabar menunggu ya...

Semoga para reader suka.

Review...!

Yana Kim


End file.
